Palomas inerciaticas y cielo de peces
by Nezusawa
Summary: Drabbles cortos sobre la relación, tanto amorosa como fraternal, entre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu Matsuno. Ichikara/Karaichi/Iromatsu Advertencias: Blmatsu/BL/Incesto/PWP
1. Adormecimiento

Aclaraciones: Queda más que obvio que ningún personaje me pertenece. Esto es con fines de aporte al BLMatsu fandom en español, pero por sobre todo al ichikara Fandom en español.

Notas de Autor: Tengo un dolor horrible en el vientre luego de una operación de vesícula. Si me preguntan, no extraño a la maldita, para nada. En fin, esto esta escrito en una noche, de hecho, planeo subir hasta cinco capítulos hoy debido a que el dolor no me deja dormir.  
Como veran, si, shipeo el Ichikara, es mi OTP. No me preocupa que sea incesto, debido a que esto es ficción, fellas y nada de aquí jamás nunca será real. Y con esto ya aclarado, puede comenzar a leer.

* * *

 **Adormecimiento**

—¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí arriba?— Karamatsu observó a Ichimatsu de espaldas. Inmediatamente caminó hacia él y tomó asiento a su lado. Cada teja sonó con cada cuidadoso paso. A una altura de casi tres metros sería de tontos correr desesperadamente hacia un lugar que sabia que esperaba paciente por él. Era su lugar, pese a todo.  
Ichimatsu suspiró, observando a su hermano mayor por pocos segundos. Karamatsu le sonreía con un deje de preocupación. Ichimatsu se notaba opaco, gris, parte más del invernal paisaje. Casi como si estuviera pintado junto con él.  
Ya era tarde y el sol acababa de esconderse.

—…Algo. Ya no siento las piernas.— Ichimatsu movió un poco su cuerpo, acomodándose en su lugar. Su voz no sonaba abrumada, de hecho, era el tono habitual con el cual empleaba cada vez que hablaba con el hombre de azul. Ni muy muerta, ni muy viva. No era anormal que ambos tuvieran momentos de soledad como estos. Eran momentos que Ichimatsu agradecía con sinceridad, porque pese a toda la diversión, fingir todo el tiempo estaba colmando algo de su paciencia y por no nombrar que ya comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa por el maltrato hacia al pobre hombre a su derecha. Asique cuando estos casos se daban, intentaba remediar todo el daño con una sincera junta fraternal. Bueno, casi.

—¡Eso suena terrible, Ichimatsu! Rápido, bajemos o te resfriarás.

—No suena mal. Al menos podrás probarme lo inútil que puedes ser, aunque sea, en buscar algo de agua, ¿quizás?

El segundo hermano mayor de los seis estuvo a un paso de levantarse de su sitio y arrastrar consigo al cuarto hermano menor en fila escaleras abajo, pero sus oídos fueron incapaces de no escuchar cierta acotación, y sus ojos incapaces de no captar cierta sonrisa seguida de esta. No logró descifrar si dicha sonrisilla era de altanería o invitación, pero si pudo con la intención en sus palabras. "Típico de él. Por donde sea, ataca", pensó Karamatsu, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como si tragara un limón entero.  
Ichimatsu, tal como se volteó levemente a sonreírle, volvía a voltear para observar el manto que poco a poco era pincelado por estrellas. Ambos permanecían observando, aunque solo uno de ellos interesado realmente por la vista.

—Bastante gracioso, por no decir cruel. Aunque, ¿eso suena a un: podrías cuidar de mi Karamatsu nii-san? Vamos, ** _Buraza_** , puedes pedirme con confianza que cuide de ti siempre que lo desees. Siempre estaré para ti.—  
Ante los cansados ojos de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu tenía madera de vendedor de puerta en puerta, porque para él, jamás existiría un "no" por respuesta y pese a todo, aunque conviniera algunas veces el pensar que su voluntad no tenía poder alguno sobre su propia voluntad, estaba, vergonzosamente, equivocado. Lo que Karamatsu ofrecía, tarde o temprano, se tomaba. O al menos él decidía que debía tomarse, ¿para que engañarse? Dejarle con la mano estirada no fue jamás algo que él quisiera en primer lugar. Ni cuando niños, ni ahora que ya eran hombres adultos. Intuía que Karamatsu conocía del poder que tenía sobre él, aunque Ichimatsu convenía que sería darle bastante crédito,, con lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser su hermano mayor…La mayor parte del tiempo. Oh, pero volviendo a lo importante, sería hablar de su catálogo, el doloroso y brillante libro que Karamatsu cargaba con él a todas partes y que era difícil de digerir. Así es, él mismo, su persona en si. Totalmente doloroso. Demasiado para cualquier persona común y corriente. Ichimatsu no se consideraba especial, ni mucho menos "común", estaba por bajo de toda la categoría de "persona", pero sin duda no era como si aquello le hiciera inmune del dolor en el vientre que Karamatsu le causaba cada que le ofrecía, como ahora, esta clase de ayuda.

—Ah. Lo estas haciendo de nuevo. Vete.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan mal sonó?

Sus oscuras iris brillaron en incredulidad. El tono frio de Ichimatsu sonaba como el normal que usaba cuando se encontraban rodeados por sus demás hermanos. No, no. ¿Tan poco creíble había sonado? No es que Karamatsu mintiera, de hecho, estaba para Ichimatsu las veinticuatro horas del día, puesto que tenía la vida entera para despilfarrar y no sentirse culpable por ello. El tiempo para él era abstracto, simple adorno que lucía bien o en la muñeca, o en la cocina, a forma de reloj de pared. Y hablando de reloj de pulsera, tendría que comprarse uno, porque había visto que aquello traía distinción y un deje **_cool_** en un hombre seguro de si mismo y con un buen sentido de la moda, tal como él lo era. Nota mental: tendría que pedirle a su **_dear mom_** un poco de dinero para adquirir uno… Muy bien, pero volviendo a Ichimatsu, claro, él había sido cuidadoso de seleccionar adecuadamente cada palabra, es más, estaba seguro que sus palabras habían sido claras y para nada difíciles de entender, pero… ¿Por qué estas no surgían efecto en Ichimatsu aun estando solos a primeras?

—Bastante. Mira, ya perdí las piernas.

—¡Ichimatsu!

Solo restaba seguirle el juego y pretender que realmente había tomado su mentira por verdad. Aun con esto, le cargó entre sus brazos con habilidad y cuidadosamente bajo con él a la seguridad del segundo piso. Ahora a esperar por los demás. Lo bueno de no querer permanecer al grupo y el del ser ignorado por este, es que no cabía sospecha que mientras no había moros en la costa, ellos, como buenos marginados, tenían esta vergonzosa clase de tiempo compartido. Aunque, no existieran las palabras aun, las intensiones por parte de ambos de profundizar los lazos estaban impacientes por ser notadas. Querían serlo, pero aún no era el momento.

Pero ahora mismo, en la comodidad del kotatsu, ambos podían acurrucarse bajo el por unos momentos. En esta ocasión, le tocaba el turno a Karamatsu de no dormirse y vigilar por la puerta principal. Una vez esta se abriera, él tendría que salir corriendo a desaparecer a otra parte de la casa, ya que mal que mal, Karamatsu había sido él que había ido a buscar a Ichimatsu en primer lugar, se merecería el mal rato por provocar el inestable corazón del menor con su coquetería absurda y dolorosa. Pero realmente lucía como si Karamatsu no entendiera el poder que tenía sobre él, ya que esta sería la quinta vez en tomar el lugar de vigía. Mejor para Ichimatsu, quien apretó la tela azul entre sus dedos y cerró sus ojos entregándose finalmente a Morfeo.


	2. Reflejo

Karamatsu ni tuvo que doblar su cabeza para notar la mirada fija de Ichimatsu sobre su persona. El espejo era buen canal de comunicación en esos momentos, ya que sin el, Karamatsu no hubiera notado jamás que Ichimatsu le observaba una vez perdido en la superficie reflectante. Bien, pero ahora, ¿cómo sería capaz de romper con el hielo y hacerle saber a Ichimatsu que él sabía que le observaba en ese momento? ¿Y por qué de decírselo? ¡Estaba incomodándole! ¿Eh? ¡Tan complicado! No, sonaba tonto. ¿Y si Ichimatsu se engrifaba y terminaba por pararse y marcharse, como era mas que seguro haría? No podía apostar a esto, no cuando el ambiente era cómodo entre ambos. Karamatsu pensó que estaban solos, pero corriendo el espejo de mano por sus ojos, notó que Todomatsu estaba semi echado en el suelo jugando con su celular. Si hablaba, Todomatsu oiría y sería mil veces peor. ¡Tan incómodo! No deseaba que su hermanito menor se marchara tampoco, de hecho, se sentía bien con ambos hermanos menores a su alrededor, uno atrás de él, él otro adelante. Pero, pero. Ahora era Ichimatsu quien se le estaba tornando incómodo porque no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos vacíos, o que pretendían serlo. No, Ichimatsu fingía estar vacío, pero dentro de él, seguía siendo un muchacho sensitivo y preocupado de antaño. Oh, Karamatsu pensó en el Ichimatsu de primaria, cuando ambos tenían quince años y se llevaban de maravilla. Que buenos tiempos. Incluso juró que estaba observando a ese Ichimatsu y no al Ichimatsu que ahora le observaba con ojos de pescado, pero no, "Este Ichimatsu es el mismo Ichimatsu que solía seguirme a todas partes", pensó. "Este Ichimatsu es Ichimatsu y punto", se convenció.  
Sus ojos rodaron hasta llegar frente al rostro de Todomatsu, allí, frente a él, sonriéndole. Rápidamente observó el espejo y vio a Ichimatsu mucho más interesado en él, bueno, en ellos, que hacía un momento. Sudó en frio porque sintió que su espalda se derretía por culpa de una fuerza abrazadora amante de gatos.

—Karamatsu nii-san~— Todomatsu le llamó, juntando sus labios y sonriendo de una manera que un hermano mayor no puede resistir si viene de un menor. Ignoren el hecho que Totty no posee alma, el bastardo sabe como persuadir y encantar, al menos eso para Karamatsu es un hecho.

—Totty, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, **_my little buraza_**?— Karamatsu sonrió naturalmente, cerrando sus ojos y apretando los labios en una sonrisa gallarda. Abrió sus ojos y enfocó el rostro de Ichimatsu, cubierto en una densa aura oscura, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, observándole. Estuvo a punto de chillar, tirar el espejo a la mierda y correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no lo hizo. **_Stay cool, Great Karamatsu_** , su mantra, **_Stay cool_**. Y repitió esto hasta que Totty le respondió. El rosado hermano menor se sentó mas cómodo a su lado, dejando su mentón descansar sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando a Karamatsu fijamente, aunque a la misma vez como si no tuviera el mínimo de interés en él. Muy propio de Totty, el encantador de ingenuos.

—Estoy aburrido.— Dos simples palabras que lograron captar su total atención y olvidar que detrás de él, Ichimatsu estaba a unos pelos de saltar sobre él y asesinarle. No tan drástico, ni exagerado, bien, pero si lucia como si quisiera hincar sus dientes en su magnifico pescuezo. Como si de un desarreglado león preparándose para cazar a un grácil ciervo se tratara.

—Bueno, **my Little** …

—También estoy aburrido.— Ichimatsu habló fuerte y claro. Totty miró a Karamatsu, Karamatsu miró a Totty y ambos observaron a Ichimatsu. Karamatsu tuvo que voltear, por supuesto.

Ichimatsu, abrazando sus rodillas, observaba fijamente hacia un punto no específico. Karamatsu no lo notó, pero Totty frunció el ceño y tragó amargo. Totty sabía que estaba sucediendo, no era estúpido, pero tampoco dejaría que Ichimatsu pretendiera el ganarle de esa manera tan infantil.

—Karamatsu nii-san~

—Me aburro.

—Kara…

—ME ABURRO, ME ABURROOO.

—¡ICHIMATSU NII-SAN!

—¡¿AH?! ¿ESCUCHO ALGO? No, no escucho nada.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿que esta-

—¡DIJE QUE NO ESCUCHO NADA!

—¡AH!

—¡AH!

Karamatsu, en medio de ambos niños malcriados, inmersos en una competencia de quien grita mas fuerte, simplemente se desconectó, de levantó y salió de allí en silencio. Buscaría paz en otro lugar, concluyendo que algunas veces la felicidad puede venir con defectos. GRANDES Y ADORABLES DEFECTOS.

—Ah, se fue.— Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos, notando que Karamatsu ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Recargó nuevamente su mentón sobre sus rodillas y centró su vista en aquel punto que, hacía un momento, le resultó tan interesante.

—Eres un inmaduro y egoísta, Ichimatsu nii-san….— Totty tomó aire, notando de igual manera la ausencia de su hermano mayor. Infló sus mejillas y expulsó el aire cuando estas chocaron con sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

—No más que tú, Totty.

—…Queriendo solo para ti a Karamatsu nii-san…— Ichimatsu no dijo nada, calló.

Tal vez era bastante bueno ocultando sus emociones y pensamientos, pero no así el color rojo que se impregnó tanto en su rostro, como en sus orejas.  
Totty bufó, "Estúpido gato gordo y tsundere", pensó cerrando sus ojos, mientras escuchaba el típico sonido de "nuevo mensaje" proveniente de su celular y perdía total interés en todo el asunto.


	3. Lista de popularidad

—¿Sabes a quien no le gustas?  
—¿A quien?  
—A Ichimatsu nii-san. Te odia. Me lo dijo.  
—¿Me odia? ¿Y eso?  
—No lo sé, simplemente un día se me acercó y me dijo, «No me gusta Karamatsu. Lo odio.»  
—Eso suena…  
—Suena irrelevante, lo sé. No te preocupes, Karamatsu nii-san. De todas formas su aura espanta a las chicas.

La campana finalizó la jornada escolar y las puertas de los cursos superiores se abrieron, liberando a una horda de adolecentes agotados directo a los pasillos. Los que no lucían a medio morir cantando, caminaban hacia sus respectivos clubes, pero cuando pertenecías al club de "volver temprano a casa", era irrelevante el que te sintieras o no cansado.

El grupo de hermanos, como era costumbre, caminaba con direccion a casa inmerso en conversaciones banales. Cada uno conversando o con otro u otros. Todos intercambiando opiniones o anécdotas del día, cosas que si bien todos ya conocían, puesto que asistían en el mismo curso, a nadie ya interesaba o al menos tratan de aparentar que importaba. Todos lo intentaban, todos menos Ichimatsu. Preferible para él era el permanecer al margen y no manifestar sonido alguno con el fin de liberarse de alguna pregunta tonta, ya fuera por parte del menor, Todomatsu o del hermano mayor, Osomatsu.

Karamatsu, por otra parte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Todomatsu en uno de los recesos, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de los primeros años.  
¿Cómo había sido que el tema de Ichimatsu había salido a flote? Karamatsu frunció el ceño, perdiéndose entre los comentarios de Osomatsu sobre lo virgen que estaba oliendo la ropa de educación física de Choromatsu y los gritos de este último.  
Oh, Oh. Ya comenzaba a recordar. Fue debido a que ambos habían escuchado a un par de chicas del curso de al lado hablar sobre ellos. Una especie de lista de popularidad, ¿era eso? No era que le importara, bueno, solo un poco. _No, no._ No era importante, al menos él lo había dejado claro y mentido –groseramente– sobre ello. Pero Todomatsu se había impacientado debido a que una de las chicas de ese curso realmente le llamaba la atención. La chica en cuestión era linda, pero su amiga lo era más. En fin, volviendo a lo importante: _**la lista de popularidad**_. Todomatsu había estado hablando de ella con él y puntuando a sus propios hermanos en esta. Y el último había sido Ichimatsu. Todomatsu tajantemente lo había colocado en el último lugar, bajo de Choromatsu, debido a que este lucía como un delincuente, de esos violentos que te saltan encima una vez pasas por fuera de un callejón. «Ichimatsu podrá pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en callejones, pero de saltarte de improvisto, imposible», habían sido sus palabras en defensa de su hermano menor. Aquel hermano adorado que desde hacía dos años se había alejado de él de manera preocupante y no solo de su lado, del lado de los cinco, bueno, menos del de Jyushimatsu, con quien se mostraba cercano. Y pensar que alguna vez él mismo había ocupado ese lugar- pero olvidándose de lo que ya estaba irremediablemente roto, retomó el recuerdo de la conversación con Todomatsu. Él había discrepado con esa lista. Ichimatsu no podía estar en último lugar, de hecho, en su propia lista ninguno de ellos lo estaba y, cuando había reconocido que era imposible que un hermano fuera desagradable, fue cuando Todomatsu, sin misericordia alguna, le soltó la bomba en pleno rostro. «Ichimatsu nii-san te odia.»

Karamatsu volteó y observó a Ichimatsu, a tres pasos mas atrás del grupo. Su garganta estaba seca y dolía. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele a hablar, aun si ambos fueran hermanos. Ichimatsu era un mundo aparte, uno que hasta ahora había dado por extraviado dentro de su propia galaxia. Pero ahora, sabiendo que Ichimatsu le odiaba, necesitaba remediarlo. Curiosamente no estaba en sus prioridades el saber porque le odiaba. No, eso no era importante, lo importante era remediar todo y cambiar su manera de pensar sobre él, su importante hermano mayor.

Llegaron a casa sin menores contratiempos y cada uno fue a lo suyo, pero descartando que algo de esos asuntos tuviera por nombre: tarea, porque de ser así no era importante. Para los comunes y corrientes no lo era, no así para los llamados Choromatsu, quienes ya estaban acabando tres de ellas.

—Adivina quien tuvo razón con lo del callejón.— Todomatsu había saltado frente a su nariz y él no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de espanto. Todomatsu rió por lo bajo y el rostro de Karamatsu se impregnó en rosacéo, mientras cubría una cierta revista de dudosa categoría por debajo del libro y cuaderno de matemáticas.

—Callejón… Eh… Si…

—La lista de popularidad, Karamatsu nii-san. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? — Con rapidez, Karamatsu barrió con ambos brazos todo objeto sobre la mesilla de centro. Llevó todo a su regazo y se encogió de hombros como si el estómago le doliera.

—¿Qué de qué?— Sonrió resoplando, acomodando un mechón de oscuro cabello con aquel gesto **_cool_**. Todomatsu se sentó finalmente a su lado e ignoró la revista cochina que su hermano mayor ocultaba entre sus piernas.

—La lista. Último lugar.— Mostrando su celular a su hermano mayor. Karamatsu pudo leer en la pantalla el nombre de Ichimatsu por debajo del gaijin de intercambio, cuyo nombre hacía recordar al puesto de pizzas cerca del local de hamburguesas.

—¿Eh?— El mayor de ambos tomó el aparato y con el pulgar presionó un par de veces el botón de bajar. Allí lucia una foto borrosa adjuntada de Ichimatsu. Serio como siempre, mirando a la nada.

—Las chicas no tienen mal gusto, al menos es lo que pienso. Estoy en tercer lugar, no me extraña, aunque no puedo creer que en el primero esté Jyushimatsu nii-san. Siempre tan popular. ¡Oh! Pero mira, mira. Aquí, estás en el cinco, Karamatsu nii-san… Ay, que mal, no es una buena foto, para nada.— Todomatsu hablaba y hablaba, pero no era como si estuviera un cien por cierto ignorándole. Se trataba de un sesenta, porque los otros cuarenta estaban ocupados por pensamientos sobre lo groseras que podían ser las mujeres al opinar sobre una persona que no conocían. Apretó el link con el nombre de su hermano menor y fue redirigido a una página de blog. Allí habían un par de comentarios anónimos sobre Ichimatsu, pero el que más le llamó la atención, por no decir que le hinchó las pelotas realmente, fue el siguiente: " _A pesar de que los seis de tercer año lucen igual, este es él que menos me gusta. Da miedo. Si estuviera sola caminando por una calle oscura y le veo caminar en frente, corro de vuelta. No me arriesgo. Miedo. Tiene el peor aspecto de los seis."_

—¿Karamatsu nii-san?— Todomatsu se acomodó en su puesto y observó la mano derecha de su hermano. Por un momento estuvo seguro que el semblante de Karamatsu se había tensado, ¿eso era… _Enojo_? ¿Eh? Pero, tal como aquel pensamiento apareció, desapareció cuando le vio sonreírle como siempre, mientras le entregaba el aparato móvil . Tonterías de él, Karamatsu, su torpe hermano mayor, jamás se molestaba, ni mucho menos por una mal foto tomada.

En silencio, lo ojos de Todomatsu trazaron cada movimiento dado por Karamatsu. Este se levantó, caminó frente a la puerta y salió de allí, dejando al menor de los seis solo.

No demoró nada en encontrar a Ichimatsu. Aún vestía el oscuro uniforme y ambos brazos colgaban desde el ventanal. Escuchaba música al parecer, porque cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto sintió un extraño ruidillo en el ambiente. A Ichimatsu le tomó un momento notar su presencia y cuando lo hizo, volteó, destapando una de sus orejas. Sus cansados ojos se despegaron del cielo y fueron a dar de pleno con el rostro serio de Karamatsu.

—¿Qué?

—Ichimatsu. Quiero decirte que no importa si me odias, yo jamás pensaré que eres de los que les saltan a las personas cuando cruzan callejones o que tienes el peor aspecto de los seis. De hecho, si pasara por una calle oscura y te viera caminar de frente, directo a mi, no correría de vuelta, pasaría por tu lado, porque eres totalmente común y corriente para mi — Ichimatsu le miraba con ojos desorbitados, sus labios intentaron abrirse, pero Karamatsu continuó— ¡Es mi más sincera opinión sobre ti!— Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación tal como llegó. El auricular del oído derecho de Ichimatsu se soltó y cayó directo sobre la superficie acolchada de color verde.

Al día siguiente, luego del incidente y sin haber podido intercambiar palabras con Karamatsu sobre lo que había pasado, Ichimatsu caminaba solo, como acostumbraba, por el pasillo de los terceros años, cuando observó un tumulto de muchachos observando "algo". Como ya era sabido, ignoraría todo aquello y pasaría directo a su salón, pero unas cuantas risillas y comentarios a medio morir con su nombre le obligaron a girar la cabeza y observar lo que al resto le parecía tan interesante; un enorme y brillante cartel en medio del tablón de anuncios.

" ** _Lista de popularidad de Matsuno Karamatsu, tercer año, clase M_** "

1. **MATSUNO ICHIMATSU** , _ADORADO HERMANO MENOR_. **THE BEST LITTLE BROTHER EVER**! *Imagen adjunta de Ichimatsu durmiendo de manera adorable y muchas estrellas, brillos y demases*

Todos voltearon para observar a Ichimatsu, todos observándolo, pero él ya no se encontraba en aquel plano. Su alma volaba lejos del plano terrenal, pero pronto regresaría, muy pronto... para cometer fratricidio.


	4. Camino a casa

—Mejor suerte para un próxima.

—Asumo que para esa próxima volverás a acompañarme, **_right_**?

— ** _Raaaaaiiiiit_** … o como sea que se pronuncie.

—Vas bien, vas bien.

—Cállate…

Hombro a hombro, caminaron en silencio por una de las angostas calles con dirección a casa. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu habían pasado un par de horas en el pachinko, pero desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos había ganado nada. Al menos desde el punto de vista de Ichimatsu, porque para Karamatsu no había nada más valioso que el tiempo que ambos podían compartir, ya sintiéndose todo un ganador con solo haber estado sentado al lado de su hermano menor en aquellas cortas tres horas. Estaba siendo sentimental, bien. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres sentimentales, al menos a ellas. A Ichimatsu no le gustaba para nada esa faceta suya –o al menos eso había dejado en claro más de una ocasión en que él había intentado _seducirle_ – ¿Y cuál sería la mejor manera de llegar a Ichimatsu? Eso Karamatsu desconocía, pero estaba trabajando en descubrirlo.

—…

Ichimatsu se mantuvo quieto, mirando directo a una maquina expendedora de gaseosas. ¡Bingo! La oportunidad estaba frente a él y todo apuntaba que sería una manera perfecta de ganarse la aprobación de Ichimatsu. Karamatsu era, lejos, del tipo que buscaba complacer a todo el mundo. _Aprobación_ , sin duda. Pero con Ichimatsu era todo más difícil –y como buen tipo que era, de aquellos que solo escuchan lo que quieren escuchar, no asimilaba que Ichimatsu no era el único difícil de encantar entre el montón–, no imposible, trabajaría arduamente por recibir un mejor trato por parte de su querido **_buraza_**. Solo tenían que darle un **_chance_** y este era el que había estado esperando desde hacía tanto.

Luego de que Karamatsu gastara los últimos mil yenes en dos refrescos de quinietos, tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas correspondientes a una de las tantas paradas de buses cercanas a casa. No estaban ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca.

—Momento perfecto para tomar un refresco junto a **_my dear little brother Ichimatsu_** , **_right_**? —Karamatsu sonrió con candidez, mirando directamente a Ichimatsu. Brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo y la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle, y ambos continuaron bebiendo a pequeños sorbos las latas de _Coca-Cola Zero_ y _Dr Pepper_ en silencio.

Rápido, Karamatsu necesitaba decir algo o simplemente hacer algo. Estaba perdiendo la oportunidad por mera torpeza, pero ¿qué…

— _…No es de esa forma. Estaba bastante cerca._

— _¿Eh? ¿Lo estaba?_

— _¡Si, si lo estaba!_

Inmediatamente su radar de **_Karamatsu Girls_** se encendió y emitió luces y ruiditos en su cabeza. ¡Qué perfecta oportunidad para impresionar, no solo a aquellas **_hot babes_** sino a Ichimatsu de paso! ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

Las risas de ambas chicas, frente a la máquina expendedora –a unos cuantos pasos, cruzando la calle, de donde ambos se encontraban sentados–, también lograron llamar la atención de Ichimatsu. Sus ojos pasaron de ambas féminas hasta dar con el rostro de Karamatsu. Tenía ese molesto brillo en su mirada. Olfateó el espeso y hediondo aroma a masculinidad que Karamatsu emanaba de cada poro. Ichimatsu curvó los labios, en una mueca de hastío, y alejó la textura metálica de estos.

—¿Por qué no vas allí y me muestras que es lo que puedes hacer, Karamatsu nii-san?

—¿Eh?

Karamatsu volteó por completo hacia Ichimatsu y, como por arte de magia, el aroma desapareció. Ichimatsu parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar que era lo que sucedía. Este sujeto, frente a él, había no solo cambiado de expresión y postura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino que también lo había hecho con su aroma. ¿Qué era eso? Ichimatsu frunció el ceño, desconfiando completamente de la tonta sonrisita que Karamatsu le dedicaba. _No podía confiar en él… Ni quería tampoco._

—Sabía que este día llegaría, **_dear buraza_**. Es el momento en que tu joven y solitario corazón sea cautivado y encaminado por las habilidades indiscutidas **_of your big brother, The great Karamatsu. Don worry baby brother_** , solo observa, estás a punto de aprender de un maestro del amor.

Karamatsu peinó su flequillo y, colocándose sus anteojos negros de sol, caminó a paso seguro en dirección hacia las muchachas.  
Ichimatsu suspiró, jugando con lo poco y nada que quedaba de líquido en su lata. A decir verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto la vergüenza que Karamatsu estaba a punto de pasar por su maliciosa petición. De hecho, totalmente normal que toda su existencia fuera una vergüenza. _Patético_ y no solo eso, Karamatsu no quería darse cuenta.  
Analítico, Ichimatsu no se permitió correr la vista a lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, ¿por qué? Porque…

Karamatsu puso su mano sobre la máquina –sonriendo coquetamente– antes de que una de ellas se agachara a recoger la bebida que había escogido. Vaya susto que la pobre chica se llevo cuando vio a Karamatsu frente a ella tan cerca. Ambas chillaron y no conformes con golpear a Karamatsu con sus bolsos, lo persiguieron unos cuantos pasos, mientras este se cubría con sus brazos el rostro y torpemente intentaba –al parecer por sus desesperados gestos faciales– de disculparse por el mal entendido.

" _No soy un pervertido, solo un pobre, doloroso y patético virgen que desea un poco de contacto humano_ ", Ichimatsu sonrió de medio lado, murmurando e imitando el tono de voz de Karamatsu, bastante divertido.

Ambas muchachas chillaron un poco más y se largaron de allí a paso rápido. Karamatsu quedó en pie, con la espalda encorvada y sobándose el brazo derecho. Sus lentes de sol había caído cerca de la máquina expendedora y al parecer se habían torcido bastante, puesto que una vez recuperados, se los colocó nuevamente, pero una de las varillas ni con suerte logró tocarle la oreja.

Caminando con una sonrisa avergonzada, derrotada y adolorida, tomó asiento al lado de Ichimatsu, en silencio.

Ichimatsu le observaba sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Directo a su persona. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No sabía si mearse de risa, sentir asco y pena de lo patético que podía llegar a ser o simplemente mearse de risa y todo en su cara. Una gran meada, junto a una gran risotada. Pero, pese a toda emoción vil junta, sintió –muy dentro de él– algo de incomodidad.

— Me…

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—No sé que pasó, estaba seguro de que seguí cada paso al pie de la letra. No te preocupes **_buraza_** , este solo fue un ensayo. Solo uno, también te tocarán malos días como este, pero…

—¿AH? ¡Fuiste humillado por dos chicas veinte kilos menos que tú! ¿De qué estás hablando, _Kusomatsu_? HU-MI-LLA-DO. ¡Un chiste! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un gran chiste! Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no quieres darte cuenta que-

—¿Sabes hacerlo mejor? ¿Podrías enseñarme?—Ichimatsu abrió la boca, incrédulo. Karamatsu le miraba pensativo, pidiéndole en silencio el cooperar con lo que fuera que se lo hubiera cruzado por la mente.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—Tal vez puedas mostrarme en que fue que fallé. ¡Por favor, Ichimatsu-sama! —El segundo hijo mayor de la familia Matsuno juntó ambas palmas al nivel de su frente y suplicó por ayuda. Ichimatsu sonrojó. Ni en broma volvería a actuar de manera tan lamentable, no esta vez frente a él, aunque sería una muy buena oportunidad para mostrarle lo doloroso y fuera de contexto que podía llegar a ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo estaba considerando, aunque su expresión de disguste dijera lo contrario.

—¡¿Ah?! N-no pienso hacer algo tan estúpido, además…

—Claro, faltan algunas **_hot babes_** para eso. ¡Ya sé! Puedes practicar conmigo.

Karamatsu se ofreció con seguridad. Ichimatsu se puso de pie y de no ser porque Karamatsu fue rápido y tironeó de su manga, Ichimatsu ya se hubiera encontrado en otra ciudad, muy lejos de allí, pero especialmente muy lejos de él.

—No. Nuestro tiempo de caridad terminó. Me voy a casa.

—¡Ichimatsuuuu! ¡Por favor, realmente necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es importante, **_Buraza_**!

—¡¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que voy a matarte como para que me dejes en paz?!

—¡Somos hermanos, no puedes huir de esta conexión tan poderosa que nos une, _**Buraza**_!

Ichimatsu se detuvo, relajó los hombros y volteó a observar a Karamatsu.  
Karamatsu tenía una expresión estúpida, como si intentara tragarse una sandía.  
«Bien», espetó para nuevamente sentarse a su lado. Karamatsu festejó en silencio su triunfo y, cruzando ambos brazos y las piernas, cerró ambos ojos –con aquellas chuecas gafas negras aún puestas–, esperando paciente por su hermano.

—¿Qué se supone que esperas que haga? ¿Ah?

Ichimatsu sonrojó, incómodo. Su vista lo más lejos posible de Karamatsu. Sentía el rostro arder, puesto que toda la situación era estúpida y por no empezar a nombrar que en primer lugar tendría que seducir a Karamatsu. _Seducir_ quedaba bastante grande para lo que intentaría que hacer. Sí; encantar bestias, mucho mejor.  
Oh, pero si solo fuera más honesto consigo mismo. Si tuviera el valor como para sentirse completamente contento de que Karamatsu estaba prestándole el cien porciento de su atención. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente admitir abiertamente que él, Matsuno Ichimatsu, estaba completamente, por no decir locamente, enganchado de aquella dolorosa, pero atractiva, manera de ser de su hermano mayor. La admiración estaba a un pelo de gato por sobre aquel sentimiento enfermizo que mantenía muy bien guardado en lo más profundo de su caótico y complicado ser.  
Karamatsu esperaba, y vaya que tenía paciencia. Tomando aire, Ichimatsu desvistió a Karamatsu de las gafas oscuras y se las colocó. Karamatsu abrió uno de sus ojos y enfocó la imagen de Ichimatsu con las gafas puestas. Le estaba mirando de una manera que normalmente le haría chillar como nena, pero todo lo que podía sentir era ternura por lo patoso que lucía Ichi con aquel maltrecho par puesto.

—Estás haciendo todo mal, como siempre. Bien, primero… Tiendes a sonreír mucho y eso espanta. A mi me espanta, no me gusta, es sospechoso. Además, tienes una cara que produciría arcadas, pero yo tengo la misma, por lo que está bien, puedo lidiar con ella. Oh, claro, claro. Esto. Esto es bastante, ¿cómo diría Totty? Ah, si. Pasado en el tiempo, o algo así… Aunque por mi están bien. Están algo dobladas, pero si lo doblas un poco, es- —Ichimatsu detuvo su monólogo cuando observó los ojos de Karamatsu fijos en los propios. Su rostro tomó el color de un durazno maduro.

—No se siente tan mal, ¿verdad?

Karamatsu sonreía de una manera honesta, casi con melancolía. Ichimatsu simplemente desvistió las gafas y las mantuvo en sus manos. Karamatsu suspiró y dio una mirada rápida a ambas latas bajo sus pies.

—Toma.

Ichimatsu ocultó su rostro. Estiró su mano derecha y le entregó las gafas.

—Gracias.

Karamatsu las recibió. Las observó fijamente, pero sus ojos no duraron mucho tiempo lejos de la figura de su hermano menor.

—Yo…

—Esta bien. Simplemente quería algo de atención.

El rostro de Karamatsu se tiñó en rojo. Sonrió torpemente jugando con las gafas entre sus manos. Realmente estaban desechas. Rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose tonto. No las desecharía, mal que mal, Ichimatsu las había vestido y eso, aquello era un recuerdo que se debía atesorar más que nada. Conocía a Ichimatsu y su dificultad por demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ichimatsu no era de palabras, pero sin duda sus acciones trascendían por sobre las confusas letras.

Aunque Ichimatsu dijese que no queria, él sabía que _sí quería_. Aunque Ichimatsu dijese que no le quería, él sabía que _sí le quería_. Asique... Más claro que el agua no podía ser para él.

—Ya es tarde.

—Si, es algo tarde.

—Regresemos a casa.

—Hm.

Karamatsu rompió finalmente el hielo. Tomó ambas latas a medio vaciar y se levantó del asiento. Ichimatsu le observó caminar lejos de él.  
Cuando Karamatsu regresó de botar ambas latas al basurero, observó como Ichimatsu le esperaba en silencio, con una expresión graciosa en el rostro, como si temiera que él abriera la boca y dijera algo vergonzoso. «Calma, **_my Little buraza_** , no hay nada con lo que pueda molestarte», pensó Karamatsu sonriendo en un suspiro.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos antes de que, tímidamente, Karamatsu tomara la mano de Ichimatsu.

—Me lo debes, **_buraza_**.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kusomatsu.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ninguno deshizo la unión de ambas manos y en silencio, caminaron a casa.


End file.
